Protecting her
by JoySingWritePoemeLive
Summary: What will Emma do now after what happened? 'The miller's daughter' How will she react? And how does Regina cope with the death of her mother? - My take on the sequel to this episode.
1. Chapter 1

She stares at the lifeless eyes of her mother. Bowed down over her mother's body, stiffen by the change of her temperature. She sobs and concentrates on any sign of life. But all she could see was a dark emptiness, a lot of nothingness. An empty body, its soul destroyed. Slipped away through the huge gash above her heart. The only purpose to let the blood seep out of the body. Regina watches her body change, the color that's draining of her face, yet she sees the red blush on her mother's cheeks. The only thing that proved that she could've had her happy ending with her mother. The only hope she had has now died. The only hope, that now is slipping away out of her own hands. Escaping through the gashes of flesh. For one moment she believed, she saw the mother she so desperately wanted, the mother she wishes she could've had. And yet again it's stolen from her, like always. Her happy endings are always being taken from her. She clings tightly on the body, as if she could've gone with it. She wishes she can just mend with it and disappear too. She fixates her sights on her mother's eyes. so round and empty. A cold feeling rushes over her. She feels her own body weakening. Weakened by the effect that this death has on her. She always wishes to feel free from her mother's grasp on her life. But again, she doesn't feel free. She feels imprisoned. Trapped in a cage and with no way out, out of the pain and agony. She lost the only person that could've ever loved her. Her mother. To whom she swore to never love, but now can't berate on what to feel now than only the feeling of love. A broken and lost love. The last piece of proving she could be a caring human. Now… that moment has been taken away from her. By the person who all started it! She feels a silent tear glide down her cheek. Her surrounding have become a haze. The lifeless form in front of her is the only image she sees now.

Trapped in her thoughts she feels more tears dissolve on her skin. She tries to suppress the tears, the sobs that wish to escape by breath. She closes her eyes, and hugs the body fiercely. Rocking it, giving it comfort even when it was for nothing. It only helped her own reasoning that this would be the only thing she could do now. Her hands are shaking and her body is reacting with it. Driven to insanity her self-control breaks. And she starts to cry harder, the sobs multiplying and more wetness is to be seen on her face. Every teardrop that represented the utter defeat that her body is now showing. The moment where she is now really broken, to the core. She feels that her body going numb. The strength that she had before, is now fading like smoke out of her. Clinging to the body as to have her only source of oxygen, she tries to regain her control. But every breath makes the challenge harder, the weight of death and pain preventing her from trying. Trying to face the reality, that again she lost everything that was dear to her. She can't stop picturing the smile she received from her mother. Hearing her say that she was enough… enough for her mother. Hearing her caring voice, not the hollow and pained voice that used to abuse her physically and verbally. The moment where she saw who her mother really was, the joy that shone in the circles of her eyes. the love she got from the hug and the look that brought her to smile. To believe that she can have what she deserved. To love and get love in return. The realization of that moment made her sob more cry out in pain, scream the agony out of her own body. At this point showing weakness was the last thing she thought about. She had nothing to behold, nothing to fight for, nothing to live for.

She wouldn't care what image she would show, because there was nobody who would grant her that comfort. To whom could she mock her control, when everybody that she knew only wants her death. Who would ever care for her enough, to really fight for her. Because even when she shows she is positive to fight for them, it either leaves her empty-handed and broken, a lost fight in which she seems to be the bad guy. Or the other way is where she is left alone for death. She was always the one to blame. By everything she tries she is the one to blame. Even when it is done with good intensions. She keeps rocking the body, the person that was only capable of loving her, has now died. Is gone… she for one, is still alive and still alone with no-one caring for her.

As the definite defeat shows in her eyes, she lets go of the memories of the people she used to love. The memories of the persons that she held dear, are now fading away. because all those have died, and are now gone. She opens her eyes and stares out to nothing. Her image still in a blur, still isolated from the reality. She needs time, time to mourn, which likely will never come. Clanged to the body while staring off like a ghost. Every now and then the facial expression of eternal defeat and pain crosses her face, teardrop as the aftereffect she slowly cries away her mother's death. While the time goes by too fast for Regina, her mourning moment seems to past for a minute in real life for the Charming's.

Emma stares blankly at the image of Regina. With utter disbelief she sees the once strong woman breaking down in defeat. And the strange feeling was, as much as she believed she deserved this, it didn't feel right. None of it at all. She had witnessed the moment when she saw a different Cora and Regina. Mother and daughter sharing an intimate and loving moment. The moment where Emma saw a little child being raised to its glorious moment. She witnessed the relationship transform from fear to love. That moment caught her off guard. And as fast as the moment came it just passed by as quick. She saw the expressions and body language change drastically, she saw the defeat form on Regina. She was devastated by the sight. She couldn't seem to tear her gaze of her. She wanted to resist. But there was nothing more she wanted than to comfort her.

So without really thinking she took a few steps towards Regina. Until she finally stood behind her. She thought Regina would push her away instantly. But quickly acknowledged she wasn't focused nor aware of her presence. She heard Regina cry and sob and her heart just broke even more. She felt tears on her cheeks and wanted to wipe them away really quickly but her body wasn't reacting on any command she gave. She was in shock and her body refused to assist in any attempt to hide her feelings at that moment. So she felt the tears glide down her face. She took a step further towards Regina and was about to touch her shoulders when an painful and broken cry came from the woman beneath her. She stopped in her tracks and immediately fell to her knees just behind Regina. The sound of that voice made her realize that this was something deeper that just pity the woman in front of her. Right now, she didn't really care if it was appropriate and just wanted to hold the woman tight.

But also when she heard the cry, she realized where she was and looked up to see her 'Parents' looking down at Regina. Snow with a shocked expression on her face. And a she could see that tears were beginning to form. And David with a somewhat sad face but it had a satisfied expression is his eyes. it shone too visible for Emma's liking. And she hated them both for it. She saw a wave of relief wash over their bodies. As if this was the beginning of something good. Suddenly she felt an angry wave coming over her. She was becoming very angry with them, how could they! How could she! My mother of all! she responded instantly and growled very angry at her parents. A sudden death-glare was being presented to them. Emma didn't care how they felt anymore… all she felt was the sudden urge to protect Regina, whoever wanted to touch her would be death meat. Nobody was going to touch her ever again, physically nor verbally.


	2. Chapter 2

She glared at Snow with so much hatred, that when she felt these twisted emotions flow through her, she felt a wave of dizziness overwhelm her. When she realized the resentment and hatred that just resided in her heart she almost gasped at the feeling. It shocked her and made her think twice on what she was feeling. The feeling of pure hate, hate to those who she has searched for, for a long time. But now the thought of them lets her throw up. How could she have ever felt the need to love them? How could she even participate in feeling that kind of feeling? How could she ever believe that Snow would be the purest of them all? Fair enough, she should've known better. After all she knows where her darker times come from. The decisions once made were after all not just herself, she must have known she received it through her family's blood. She realizes that she's been played and seduced by henry's pretty little fairytale book. She should've known better. The should have listened to her heart, she was right. Regina was different, she was trying to change. But she dragged her through the dirt, believing the charming's were right after all. seems now, she was right all along. She should've listened, and now is that time!

As she made her point clear in her mind she stood up slowly. Trying to control her actions and phrasing the next words in her mind. Because right now she hasn't got enough strength to do anything reasonable. She was devastated! She only imagined what it felt like for Regina right now. She composed herself and went to stand in front of Regina facing her parents. She looked up, chin raised and determined to make her statement. She look angry, very mad. She searched the emotions in her parents eyes, daring to read hers. The only thing coming to her mind was repeating the word; Liars! Liars! Liars!

She looked deep inside Snow's eyes and saw fear. The bare fear that was laying behind these motherly eyes. The eyes she once trusted, the eyes in which she once sought comfort. The eyes in which she once thought would tell her the truth and stand for rightfulness and clear judgment. But it seems like that friend and mother has been an imagination after all. Nobody has ever had a clean page in its life, why would Snow nor Charming be any different? There does not exist either good or bad. Only in fairytales. And right now they were not in fairytale land, they were in straight reality! She can't let this pass by and just watch the consequences. Their actions will cost them dearly, somehow they will both pay a price for this. Maybe they already did. They lost the person that was ever dear to them. Herself. She realized that they just lost their daughter's trust and reliability. They lost the creation of true love, her…

While Emma battles with these mixed emotions snow can't seem to tear her eyes of her. She sees the conversation going on behind her eyes. And each second ticking by she sees a new statement being made, one which she most certainly doesn't want the hear. One, which she only fears will not be spoken from her daughter's lips. She sees the emotions flicker behind her green eyes, but just can't seem to read them. And if she was to be honest she really didn't want to hear them at all, but whatever they were. They were serious! She struggles to move towards Emma and just hug her very tight. But by the look she gets received by her daughter either Charming and her are sealed by her glare. They didn't dare to move nor even flinch. Charming held her by her arm and kept holding it very tight. He too acknowledged there was something wrong, something inside their daughter hit wrong. Something changed! Her whole demeanor was different, like they were watching stranger finding out who she was.

Emma took a step forward and faced them both, eager to get the words of her chest she takes a deep breath and releases it very quickly. Her heart is skipping radiantly and she can't seem the get control. So she looks behind her back and sees the sad image of daughter and mother on the floor. Regina still unaware of what is going on. Still isolated in her own thoughts. While the whole air around the room is filled with sadness you can feel the ill and twisted pulsation from each of the charming's. instantly she realizes why she's changing so quick for what actions she's changing and feels her confidence coming back. Snow can't seem to fight the urge to say something anymore and takes a step forward towards her daughter. While she does this, Emma suddenly turns around as fast as lightning and steps forward and is only a few feet away from snow. Snow reacts shocked and tumbles back by the murderous look from Emma. But by realizing what that could mean she stands up very quickly and tries to reach for Emma's hand. Emma herself wouldn't have any of it. And moves away with her hand out of reach for her Mother. Snow makes an uneasy sound and looks pleadingly at Emma. Asking for a chance to comfort her, but Emma gestured no, even though it wasn't really a movement at all. by the look she gave, Snow knew the answer to her question. She felt a tear glide down her cheek and faced her daughter again. While she did this David pinched her a little to let her know he stands by her side. This gave Snow the comfort she needed and took a deep breath.

'Emma … We … I … I can explain..' She tried to make a sentence but was unable to do it. She looked desperately at her daughter. But knew it really had no use. Whatever Emma had in mind she sure as hell knew her pleadings wouldn't save her from convincing her.

'Explain…' Emma hissed. Explain? What was there to explain? How can you explain that you murdered a mother by letting the daughter believe she could heal her? How can you even explain that you would ever want to have that kind of blood on your hands, knowing you were behind this? How does that even come close to sanity at all? what was he even thinking? That she would just buy her story and leave Regina to be? Let her mourn eternally and suffer even more than she was suffering now? God, these two people were even more idiotic than she even would admit! Regina was right! They're the bad guys! There is no way to explain such a cruelly act. Righteous or not, this should have never happened!

'I don't need your explanation, as of now… I don't think reasoning with me now won't be adequate at all. I think it's wise for you two to disappear and think about what you just done. I don't want to talk especially with you. And I say this now, and only one time! If you ever lay or even hurt Regina ever again I will break all you fingers one by one and I personally find a way to let you pay for this unforgiving act you just done! You will never hurt her ever again! I will fight for her!' Emma said with much certainty. Snow watched her daughter form the words and saw her expression as cold as ice. The words that shot hurtfully through her heart and made her heart ache even more to acknowledge she doesn't want them near her. And hearing her daughter defending Regina, the evil queen, felt even more wrong than ever. Surely she felt hurt and devastated but to choose sides with the enemy, the person that caused this family-bifurcation, was not the good way to act upon it.

'Emma she deserved it, Cora did deserve it and Regina too… you don't know half the things she did in our past. Trust me on this.' Snow tried to reason with her daughter, seeing as this would be the only way to make her believe again.

'Yes she may have deserved this, but not in this way.. never in this way, that's just too wrong. And for Regina; I think you're wrong whatever she did in your land that was cruel at any level, I think this action just topped that either way! She may have done horrible things, but she changed over the years… and nobody deserves to see her mother die, even now with their own hands. How does that even compare with deserving something or doing something pure evil?! Because that action was dark, even Regina herself wouldn't indulge in such an act herself. I may not have known her is the past but I know her now, and this Regina did not deserve any of this at all. What you did, I will never forgive you for this. And trusting you? After this… never! You just dropped all my trust in you two to ground zero. I can't even believe I really believed you in the first place. Because of your clouded judgment of Regina's past I went along pretty easy… from now on I will fight! I will say what's justice and what's right because I will not be controlled by judgment anymore. I will listen to what my guts say to me, and right now that's saving Regina!' she said almost yelling at them. Infuriated at the rage and desire to smash their faces! She beckons a little away from them. But still staying in front of Regina. Using her body to shield her. Snow and David look horrified at Emma. Not sure what to think nor say at that moment. David doesn't take any risk anymore and tries to trespass his daughter. As long as Regina is alive she stays a treat to their family. For the safety being they will have to lock her up. His daughter is just too caught up in the moment and she will pull through this in time. Right now they have to act with a clear mind! When David tries to go past Emma but feels something holding him in place. When he looks at Emma he sees a blue glow around her. Like a blue bubble protection the ones inside it. He looks confused and tries to go through but the shield is too strong. Emma looks determined and suddenly whispers to herself and just like that she disappears with Regina and Cora…


	3. Chapter 3

Regina stared off to nothing. Still dazed in her own world of self-pity, mourning the fresh death of her mother. She hears voices but can't seem to concentrate on any of them. They were still silent whispers that went through the room like light vibrations, like the wind was swirling them throughout the whole room. There was even one time where she thought she saw a shadow pass her, but she couldn't figure out what it was or who it was. He vision was still dark and her hearing wasn't even something to begin with. She felt her heartbeat knocking through her ears. All she heard was the thumbing of her own heart, the heart that still lived. While that other heart, as poisoned as ever, was death. And she knew that everything that was preserved in her heart, that could ever be restored, has now too redeemed itself into darkness. Redeemed itself to nothingness. Dissolved in defeat, drowned into its own sorrow. Sipped away from her body just like the gash upon her mother's heart.

There were moments when she felt tiredness overwhelm her and moments where she tried to regain conscious. But still neither of them succeeded. She was still stuck in the freezing position she was in when it all happened. When she catches her own mother before she died in her arms. She blinked a few times with her eyes, trying to get a clear sight of her surroundings. She wanted to break free from this position, fighting this feeling. She wanted to get out! She tried to move her arms, but only got back a feeling of numbness in return. A feeling she lightly even appreciated at this moment. So instead of trying to move again she just tried to relax. Maybe her muscles would listen and try to relax themselves. Her whole body was still in a shocked position and didn't want to have anything to do with reality right now. Her body still needed time to absorb everything…

while she was asking desperately to just be done with it. Right now body and mind weren't on a fine line at all. both parts completely dismantled from each other, having no connection at all. both parts speaking for itself. While she tried to relax she found the will to concentrate on the past event. To reason with the happening. Thinking on the details and every other thing that happened today. Still holding tight to the body, she tried to loosen her grip. She knew her knuckles have turned white because she felt the creaking of her bones very easy. She's been stuck in this position for a while now. But because she was so used to holding tight to the body her fingers had a reflex to hold tighter onto it. She pinched her eyes closed, she needed something. Something to get her out of this weakening feeling. She opened her eyes again and saw here and there black spots appearing in front of her. But she also saw something black and long standing in front of her. She tries to make the image clearer. Still half in her haze she acknowledged where she was. Inside Gold's room…

When she realized that, she heard something. She heard voices, much more understandable now. But still not enough to form perfect sentences with it… she concentrated again to move her fingers, still no movement… she counted to three and took a deep breath and tried to relax again. She opened her eyes again and suddenly saw a black coat in front of her. Not just any coat, Emma's coat. She looked up and saw how Emma had herself positioned in front of her. Still unsure as to why she was even standing there she felt her fingers twitch. She looked down and saw her fingers detangle themselves from her mother's body. She was watching her fingers move was she heard it, her name! She looked up again and that's when she saw two other persons standing in front of Emma. Snow and Charming. Both of them looking confused and afraid at the same time. They're holding their hands and Charming had his sword in his hands. Snow was only fixated towards Emma.

Emma… when she thought of her again, she tried to listen to what she was saying. Frankly she couldn't really understand it all. but surely knew they were talking about what to do next with her. With Cora and her… she looked down a scanned the face of her mother, so pale. Yet still a perfect vision of what she was and could've been. She felt her heart ache again, a tear formed itself in her eye and rolled down her cheek. It silently made its way down to her chin. When it reached the end it fell upon her mother, on her left cheek. Slowly it glided down and left a fresh trail of wetness behind. A trail of weakness and loss. A path of defeat and lost dreams, which were ready to be lived, but sadly it even didn't came close at all. So there she saw the reflection of her memories, happy ones, running away from her too. All those memories that try to run away from her. Like everything that she held dear is taken away from her. Her own body isn't even balancing with her now.

Distracted in her thoughts she hears a faint yell from her surroundings. She looks up and sees the body of Emma entirely shaking, going through some agonizing moment itself. She looks confused and this time really tires to concentrate on the situation. She fixates her eyes on Emma and listens very quietly. She heard the faint words that would form a sentence; Regina… Indulge… act…past…deserve… Deserve, did she really deserve this? She closes her eyes. why would she even bother to look up when all they talk about is to kill her either way. She was going to die no matter what, why bother to even fight this? Her past has proven her worthy for the death none the less. They all knew that, just confirming it was all there is needed to convince even an outsider, not that Emma was one. No-one would even think twice, every-one would just agree. Hearing the point of view from the Charming's and leaving hers in the dark. Of course every-one would believe those idiots!

She looked back at her mother and was full aware that her body was beginning to wake up, out of the daze. She could feel her feet moving again. And she felt the tingling feeling back in her fingers, seems like they were all waking up. Still with the same voice in the background she grinded her teeth, trying to hold her emotions at bay now that she seems to come to senses. She hears Emma talking on a tone that frankly caught her off guard. She felt defensive, encouraged and really angry. But whom would ever talk nicely about her? She's kind of used to it now, living your life being hated is not something new for Regina, even now. She still knows how to handle that feeling. Suppress it back to her stomach and just face the reality, head held high and thinking you all own them either way, even when possessing no power at all. when she progressed the words in her head she couldn't even believe what she was saying, it more felt like a lie. She couldn't picture herself walking like that person ever again… That person lost everything and now has nothing left.

She looked back at Emma when she heard the word judgments slip from her mouth. She frankly didn't even care what the hell she was all saying. She acknowledged that Cora and her were still present in this room, they had to go out. She had to safe her mother's body. While trying to move again she heard Emma now speaking clearly; I will listen to what my guts say to me, and right now that's saving Regina! With that she instantly looked up at Emma again. And just couldn't believe she heard those words come from her, she even rewind that moment and asked herself if she had heard it right. Was Emma protecting her? No! Impossible! Why would she? Why would she even care?! While she thought this she was trying to stand up, positioning herself in a squatting position. While she did that she saw Charming looking directly at her, and without thinking twice walking towards her. She shocked and tried to move quicker but her body wouldn't indulge and refused to cooperate.

She feared the worst and tried to block him as quick as possible, away from her and her mother. But before she could react to it. She saw how Charming was thrown back with a force that left her shocked. She looked confused at Emma and then back at Charming who without a doubt was trying to get to her. Without much of a second thought Regina tightened her hold on her mother's body again. As to protect her to whatever was about to come. But nothing happened, she only saw Charming forcing himself continuously against the shield. Which for much of Regina's interest shone blue. She knew at that moment that Charming won't be trespassing the shield, for a while. So she looked back at Emma with utter disbelief and tried to consume with the thought that she was protecting her… why? Before she could think further about that question her whole surrounding changed. Before she knew it she found herself back in her own room still with her mother in her house. The only thing different was that Emma was with them. She looked surprised and confused at the same time. Still missing the point as to why Emma would help her… when she looked up Emma turned around. And what she saw was scaring her the most…


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Okay so here's the thing. I was planning on writing my story and had scheduled my day so to write the next chapter… but as it seems just like that my inspiration wasn't at its highest today. So I tried to make the best of it, I know where I'm going with my story but I just don't really care about the little details, and so far it's all working out quite good I guess. But as of tonight I really think this is a really stupid chapter, and if it really turns out to be so, I'll delete it and rewrite a new chapter to it and continue my so fine inspiration over two days. I just hated that I couldn't write and just felt like I owed you a new chapter. Because I too hate waiting, either way here's the (next chapter) if this turns out to be a chapter that (sucks) Just review and tell me and I promise that the next chapters will be exciting like the other ones… Enjoy!

Emma was drained. Sick and tired of her parents saying they know what's best. How could they! She's not a ten year old anymore… she's a freaking twenty-eight year old woman, who has a kid of her own. She hates it! They're still looking at her like she's just a teenager going through some pretty rough time! Can't they just take a hint? She's so tired of listening to them all the time. She couldn't handle this fairytale-come-true-mess at all! It was still too fresh in mind, too soon to be the savior out here! They're all treating her like a god damned child! She's done with them, for now. She has to get out of here. While Emma tried to resonate with her mind, she held her eyes fixated on her parents.

Still too raged about the conversation she just had with her parents. She felt a wave of warmth wash over her. Her cheeks were flushed and her hand have formed white knuckled fists. Her heart that thumbed hard through her chest, like it just wanted to jump out and personally smash her parents faces. She felt wetness on her cheeks again. Damn.. these emotions go pretty deep, what the hell is wrong with me! While having that lingering thought in her head she closed her eyes. consuming every bit of oxygen, trying to calm down. Her body had a mind of her own, it was forcing her to fight. Her body went to a very protective mode for Regina, she didn't know how.

But her body instantly changed without hesitating. Like it knew what it had to do… and it felt great though, she felt so powerful. She was so certain about her thoughts and she felt her own strengths growing stronger by the second. Every look or word that came from her parents made her even angrier, made her muscles go rigid. She felt so strong and had a fury boiling inside her heart. It responded to every word that her parents said. She was losing her temper really quick, like a lightened fuse that was almost ready to explode the explosive. Her parents were pushing themselves on dangerous grounds. Grounds, even Emma had no idea were inside her. Places of which she never knew that she had in her. For a moment she felt scared of this feeling herself but then her 'Father' made a movement towards Regina…

And that was all it took for Emma to go crazy and knowing her frustration was to be seen clearly. She went crazy, she was not going to allow them anywhere near her or Regina! Her 'Father' had just let her lose her temper. She looked to David and instinctively wanted to stand in front of him and keep her away from them. But as she thought this she felt something switch inside of her, something that was trying to pull her up. Something was tugging inside her, asking her for freedom, to get out!

Without much of a say she just gave in to this feeling and without warning, something burst out of her. She didn't even flinch not did it hurt her, actually it felt great. It felt just like relaxing in a sauna and let the moisture transpire out of you. It felt relaxing and really nice, just like you crawl out of your old skin. When she opened her eyes again she saw something blue circling around her. And when she looked at David, which was a treat to her, she saw how he tried to break through. Then she knew what happened, she made magic… without a warning Charming tried for a second time to break through he shield, which had not much use.

Emma got a smug grin on her face but quickly tore that grin of her face and looked serious at her parents. Without much thinking she just felt like she needed to get out of here. The only safe place for now, which she felt was safe, was Regina's house. She looked at Snow and mumbled something to her and then disappeared…

The next thing she knew was that she was standing in a room, possibly one of the rooms in Regina's house. She also felt the presence of two other persona and instantly turned around, expecting Snow and Charming to stand behind her, but much to her relief she looked inside two dark brown eyes. she relaxed immediately, and easily turned off her guard. Totally drained she let her knees bend and came to sit in front of Regina. She let her shoulders slump and just stared at her, all emotions to see for Regina, free for her to read.


	5. Chapter 5

When Regina looked inside Emma's eyes, she suddenly felt a wave of dizziness overwhelm her. Looking at her questionably, not really sure as to why she could see emotions floating through her eyes. Emma sat knee bended in front of her, shoulder's slumped and her demeanor spoke volumes. She was tired, emotionally and physically done. It didn't surprise Regina at all, because transcending magic is not something easy. It takes a lot of your strengths. You need a lot of concentration and you need to focus on your course, if not, the wrong spells and rendition will cast itself and that could cause some serious damage. It happened to her many times, she learned from them in the end.

So when she looked at Emma she acknowledged she could see emotions. The was new to her. Those green eyes never really expressed any emotions, only on short notice. Like the first night they met, that's when those eyes hadn't really registered how the person in front of them was. But as quickly as they knew, they changed to a mirror, guarded. But now… she could read, she could see.

So she took the opportunity, and she expected to see anger and disgust. But… to her surprise and utter desperation she saw hope, vulnerability, relief and something else. But she couldn't really place that look. She recognized it, but couldn't lay her fingers on it. Her demeanor showed that she wasn't about to attack her nor even hurt her. She just sat there, opposite of Regina. And frankly it made her nervous. She herself was emotionally torn, and really didn't care how she would look like towards Emma. For a few minutes they sat there staring at each other. The only sound was their heavy breathing, but that was all. Maybe if you had a clear hearing you could hear the clock ticking on Regina's nightstand. But that was about all.

Emma was crying… she saw the tears evolve on her skin and something was tugging inside of Regina. She wanted to… comfort Emma? How was that possible. With dismay she tried to resist this feeling but wasn't capable of it. It was pulling at her, demanding to get access inside her heart. Which of course, wasn't capable of feeling anything, not? While thinking this Emma looked tenderly and caring at Regina. And her limbs were going through a panic attack, not sure what to do. They had to hold something, hold someone.

It was nagging at her, yelling to be heard. But Emma was refusing the call, not sure as to why she should let this feeling overthrow her. Both women were drained, it'd be better to just let it be, not? She was so confused and if she would admit it, she really needed some physical comfort. But she wouldn't butch because Regina's feelings were far more important to her right now. She needed to see if she was okay! She needed to see if she was physically alright. Even though the shield protected them, she needed to look. She wasn't sure, she just had to look.

With that determination in her mind she shoved her knees towards Regina and lifted her right arm towards Regina's face. Regina went from a peaceful stare towards a shocked expression, that got her body reacting in negative motion. She instantly backed away, but was only able to ditch her head a few inches sideways. Her body was being held in place, so she looked down and came to acknowledgment that's eh still had her mother's death weight upon her. She stared off again, and her mother, it had a pained expression on it, not even peaceful at all…

Than out of nowhere she felt the palm of a hand touching her left cheek. She looked up and was confronted with a sad but reassuring nod from Emma. When they stared off at each other. The contact of their skins touching was becoming more visible than ever. Without warning a blue glow came from their touch. Emma looked down with amazement and Regina couldn't really express anything else than being in total awe, but still being very confused though. Regina couldn't lay her fingers on the feeling she was having, she recognized it. She knew she felt this before, but where… it felt so comfortable and reassuring, she wasn't afraid. In fact, she wanted to lean into the touch. Feeling like it felt as a safe haven, a sanctuary.

The touch felt so warm and tender, nothing to be even the slightest afraid of. She exhaled heavily, seems like she was holding her breath. She looked up and dragged her eyes to meet those green ones. Who were still watching her like a hawk, but on a tender way. Suddenly she felt a movement on her cheek, she felt the fingers of Emma tenderly caress her skin, reassuring her. She doesn't have a clue how to act upon this, so she just closed her eyes and leaned into the touch.

Emma felt herself smiling without even thinking about it. Something about this picture of them kneed down to the ground facing each other had her smiling. They were both reminiscing the past events but also both tried to comfort each other in the slightest touches. No words were needed for now, just the two of them. Just comforting, that's all they just needed. And even without much of a thought, she knew Regina needed physical contact. She looked down and saw the barricade that was keeping their bodies apart. She just closed her eyes and wished for her Cora's body to be spread upon Regina's bed. And just like that it happened.

Regina opened her eyes at the loss of weight upon her knees and looked down. Looking up shocked she looked inside those green eyes. Emma looked behind her and directed her gaze towards Regina's bed. Regina turned around and saw her mother's body laying peacefully on the bed, like she was just gracefully sleeping. Like she could just wake up any moment and live the life she was meant to have… like she was still alive… she felt tears rolling down her face and turned around to face Emma.

Without much hesitation Emma knew Regina needed physical contact right now, she felt it when she saw Regina leaning in her touch. So she moved forward and without wasting any second, she just pulled Regina inside her arms and held her tight, not letting her go. At first Regina was shocked at the contact, not really used to having someone pulling her into a hug. But then again, she wouldn't let anyone but when it came to Emma, she just didn't put up a fight. She just gave into the gesture and without even noticing it, her hands went behind Emma's back and silently stroke their way around her body. Until she was flushed against Emma's. and just like that she felt her emotions coming back up again, Emma felt it coming and began stroking her back. Holding her even tighter and rocking her silently. While Regina tried to hold her sobs, she freely let her tears stream down, not sure whether it was appropriate or not. This was the first time someone implied to comfort her, she was just too weak to not accept it. She took the opportunity and her tears were gliding down like waterfalls. After a while her body was rocking, really giving into the feeling. And all Emma did was stroking her body and silently let some of her tears fall too.

After a while the sobs that weren't supposed to be heard, but Emma did heard them, had died away. And they were just sitting there in a hugging position. When Regina had about enough for the day she pulled away calmly and immediately looked at Emma. Looking for any sine that she shouldn't have done it. But there was none, only a huge amount of tenderness. When Emma reached for a second time with her hands towards Regina's face she didn't move away, but just let her. Emma smiled calmly and wiped away the fresh tears on her cheeks. That little gesture had Regina looking at the woman in awe. How could she be so patient, a quiet and caring? How was that even possible? But actually really care-less about those questions for now she just mimicked Emma's smile in return. Both still wounded and emotional they smiled sadly at each other. Emma reached for Regina's hand and held them tightly, she had this piercing look in her eyes. As if to say something she opened her mouth and then she heard the angelic voice of Emma speaking.

'I'm here for you, you're safe' Emma spoke to her, nodding at the same time. She looked very tender at Regina. Regina immediately looked down at their entwined hands, and couldn't really believe the words that Emma was saying. Consuming that bit of information was too much. She felt unsure of the thought, and Emma saw this.

Regina was too caught up in the moment and suddenly felt a hand underneath her chin, it lifted her head up. She didn't want to look at Emma but when she was being forced up, she didn't really had much of a choice than to look inside those beautiful green eyes.

'I care about you, I'll protect you' Emma said in a silent whisper, with more confidence. That was ll it took for Regina. She couldn't resist any more. Without hesitating she pulled Emma into a fierce hug, not intending on letting her go soon. She held onto the promise that Emma said to her. She held onto that little bit of information like dear life…

The way Emma spoke to her was just with too much emotion and Regina really needed to feel the certainty. When Emma said those words to her she felt, at that moment, the weight of her pain being pulled of her heart. Regina felt safe, for the first time. She felt a silent tear roll down her cheek again and in the right corner of her mouth you could see a little smile appearing, reassuring. They were right! Emma was the savoir, the light, a healer…


	6. Chapter 6

As Regina held onto Emma she inhaled her scent. Her nostrils were numbed, breathing in this accustomed scent. The scent she'd known to be Emma's. The only thing that was missing right now, was smelling the leather. That red leather jacket of Emma's has been engraved in Regina's memory. She disliked the jacket for a long time, but now she just got used to seeing the red color appearing often through the town street, or in Granny's. But that has been a long time ago, she kind of missed the leather jacket. She was accustomed to it, to her… the mixture of cheap soap and a sweet candy-like perfume overwhelmed her sense of smell.

At the back of her head she always knew she liked Emma. She enjoyed the fighting, someone could finally stick up to her level. Someone worthy enough to challenge. Worthy? … yes indeed, Emma was worth it after all. She always denied she felt some pity or excitement she got from this woman. Because she had a good fucking reason to hate her! She was stealing away her son! She did! But now, she acknowledged all Emma wanted was for her son to be safe, she wanted to be in his life.

Emma fucking Swan! Damn the woman's language was rubbing off on her. She should've known. Somehow Emma changed her, even for a short notice. Maybe they were more alike than she would've thought… No! Impossible, they couldn't really resemble, could they? Regina growled in herself, where was all this sentiment coming from? Why did she even care about her anyway? Could she really rely on the savoir? Regina held tighter onto Emma, reassuring if this was really happening, was the savoir really helping her?

Was it really Emma? Or was this just the savoir listening to her son again? Just a natural reaction to following the pleadings from her son? Or it could really be Emma. Could she really care about her? Did she still see the evil queen, or was she trying to look behind her walls? She would've been the first. No wait, Daniel was the first to ever see her differently. Daniel saw the person she really was or could've been. Emma was the first to see her differently after the many bad choices she made.

Should she give Emma a chance? Maybe she just had to give her a chance. If this was the last possibility to ever have faith in something again, a way to make her son believe she is capable to change. She might as well take it! This is her last chance, a choice she really can't pass. She will change, for Henry! Maybe also a little for Emma. A little… but somehow she felt she didn't want to change a little for Emma. She wanted wholeheartedly to change for Emma, and of course for Henry. She wanted too…

With that thought in mind she enjoyed the comfort she was given. Admired and appreciated what Emma gave her. She smiled a little. Just a little. For the first time, since a while ago, she felt happy and safe. Glad that someone cared. That someone felt a sense of caring for her. Emma, the savoir, her second chance.

When she was done having this mental discussion with herself she straightened again. Releasing herself from Emma's hold, and instantly regretted that action. She missed the warmth, the places where Emma had held her, were asking for their personal warmth. The places that fitted exactly into Emma's. she shook her head, trying to put that thought far away in her mind. She looked back at emma, into her green eyes, and just smiled a little. She sighed heavily, releasing some tension within her.

'Thank you… for this. I mean… I just, I… I think I'm just trying to figure out why…' she was trying to speak out a coherent sentence, but her voice wasn't really helping her. Refusing to assist in giving this thought a clear perspective. She wasn't even sure why she wanted to know the answer, or even certain to ask it. But it just came spontaneously. But before she could finish her sentence, Emma finished it for her.

'Why I'm helping you? Honestly… I … I don't know, I just had this feeling that I needed to protect you. And I just instantly reacted to these feelings. And I also think that you don't deserve any of this. You can't possibly tell me, that whatever you did in the past, could have you deserving killing… you know… you know what I'm trying to say. It's just wrong! I just had to help, not only because it's seems rational, but also because I care, I care about your well-being and about your… feelings. Whatever they say about you, I just can't believe you're still that person. The same person who raised my son, I just can't picture that. If you treated him as bad as you behaved in front of the townspeople, he wouldn't be the wonderful and smart kid he is now. No I don't believe them. Either they say you don't have feelings, or that you don't have a heart. They must be fucking blind! Because a few moments ago you looked as humanly possible to me! A heartless person doesn't cry, doesn't show emotion. It doesn't really have an idea how to raise a kid! But you did, only shows to me that all their theories and prejudices are false! And behind those walls of yours, I still believe that awesome mother is there. Because I've seen her, and I'm her right now… No they call tell me all they want! I don't give a shit! All I care about is You and Henry.' Emma stated. Deathly serious about what she just told Regina.

All Regina could do while listening to Emma was looking in her eyes. Fidgeting with her hands not quite sure what she was doing. She wasn't even sure why she would doubt Emma could be lying. Because nothing about her voice told Regina she was telling a lie. And her eyes told her the same. Emma was telling the truth. Emma was really giving her gratitude for all she had done. Even though Emma was praising her into heaven, treating her like royalty, like a jewel. She couldn't resist the pang of guilt she was feeling. She made Emma be lonesome in her life, this was all her fault. She looked downwards, avoiding eye contact, feeling nothing but guilt.

'That still doesn't change the fact that… that I made your life a living hell though' Regina said to Emma. Waiting for Emma to agree on this, she was after all the evil queen. She also can't deny that obvious fact.

'That's not true… sure the curse was you're doing, but Gold made you to it. And for my life, it don't think you're right about that. My 'Parents' choose to put me in that closet, they pushed me away. In my life I've done some pretty bad things, I also made bad choices, been to the dark times back and forth. I have been living with different foster parents, who've all treated me badly. And that was nothing you could prevent, that was their choice. But that doesn't change the fact that this curse has brought us some great advantages. If the curse didn't happen every wouldn't have a second chance. you didn't had those years where people hated you to their guts. I wouldn't have been pregnant with henry. You neither would've adopted him. You never get to be a wonderful mother to him. You never had those great memories of him being a baby, watching him growing up. I can still keep on summing these things up, but I think you get my point. Regina, the curse let people forget who they were, it separated a family. But it also made place for greater things. It gave people a new beginning, it gave you a family' Emma said again, pleading with her voice to make some sense to her. She tried to get eye-contact with Regina again. But Regina still had her head bowed down, while listening to Emma. Regina nodded silently. She faced Emma again, looking serious.

'How can you be so sure I didn't did this with vengeance? How can you be so sure I didn't pretend?' Regina said again. Looking into those green eyes.

'Because how hard you try to push off people in your life, from now on I'm not going to let you. I'm going to stand next to you step by step. That woman inside of you hasn't always been this evil. Somehow someone broke you, drilled you to the core. Made your will to fight fade and made you cold. Someone made you evil. But it can change, on the right time, but the right people around you. I believe that time is now. Henry and I are going to help you. And I saw that look in your eyes, I've been that all my life. I've been there before. Been there done that! That look inside your eyes was not pretended, I know. Vengeance doesn't even withstand while raising a kid. Even you wouldn't have the guts to treat a kid like you've been treated, even if you were aware it was mine. You can't possibly tell me you were thinking of hurting Henry, now did you?' Emma said seriously, trying to reason with her.

'I guess you're right Miss Swan… I guess it does make sense, but you protecting me doesn't. you know nothing of me, how could you say that we're alike? ' Regina said angry. Emma sighed, Regina just wouldn't stop arguing even in this weak state. How was she ever going to show this woman she was worth saving? She somehow has to shut this stubborn mind of the woman!

'Regina! Stop making a damn argument out of everything I say to you! Can't you just tell that I'm trying to save your ass out here. I'm trying to help you! Can't you just accept that? You are worth saving! Because I can visualize myself as you. We knew exactly how it felt like to be on your own, to feel rejected! To feel lonely most of your life, to never have someone fight for you. I think all of this just makes us more alike. I save you, because I want to! Not just because I should feel remorse for you, because of the strong woman you are, because I don't. it's because I feel like it, because one of us has to take a stand! I care because we share something. I care because you're special, you are worth saving!' Emma whispered in the end. The entire time she was shouting and throwing her hands carelessly in the air, feeling anger rise in her veins, just because the woman couldn't face the truth.

But when she looked inside Regina's eyes again, she saw acceptance. She accepted was she was being told! But she saw something else, something that gave her body a warm feeling. She recognized this feeling, she felt it before. But where? She didn't know now, but she was sure she was getting to the bottom of this. For now she just watched Regina consume the information. Until Regina nodded slowly and looked relieved. Then she smiled softly and spoke again.

'Thank you, again. I think I was just overreacting to all of this. I guess all of it makes sense. And I apologize… I guess I just couldn't believe someone would really want to protect me nor even care about me. But I guess these rare occurrences really do exist. And you're right, when you phrase it like that, we really do have something in common. I'm still very sorry what they did to you. Could we just… agree to end this conversation and just be silent or just do something else. Because I'm really not into talking right now.' Regina whispered again, coming back to senses that they were in her room again. Emma nodded and also began to look around the room. Directing her gaze back to Regina's bed she knew they had to do something. They can't just let Cora lay there.

'let's just try to figure out what to do with your mother's body, okay? Then we'll see further' Emma stood up and nodded towards the bed. She held up a hand for Regina. Regina first doubted if she should that the hand, but in the end just really didn't want to put up a fight again. And if she was to be honest, she didn't really had the strength to pull herself up. So she just held onto the hand of Emma. And immediately felt a shock through her hand. Instantly her hand felt warm. She ignored the feeling and let Emma pull her up. Not now, she'll deal with all the rest later. First things first. Both sighed and looked towards the bed. Deciding what to do next, both their gazes feel towards Cora.


	7. Author Notes

AN: I'm sorry for not updating a new chapter. But right now I have some personal matter which a have to attend to. Very unpleasant ones, I'm not really okay. I used my fanfic to flee my own problems and my own fears. But right now those fears and problems catch up with me, so far, that it's going out of hand. And I' loss what to do. I get a lot of help right now. In chapter one I used many of my emotions, that why also (my opinion) chapter 1 is a good one. I'm very good at reflecting my feelings… I guess what I'm trying to say that, until I can solve my own problems I'll be posting less chapters, maybe little ones. With 500 – 1000 words or so, or if you'd like me to update once in a while, to still have that large chapter, you can just ask. I hope you don't mind. Because I really love writing, and as soon as I feel comfortable enough with myself, I continue writing again. But as of now… I hope you have patience, and I really hope you do like my story so far…

And also I really do like reviews, that reminds me, I'll personally thank you for reviewing. Because that was rude of me not thanking you, so every-one of you will get my thanks.

Have a nice day!


End file.
